


timber

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>family</p>
            </blockquote>





	timber

Zero was watching a soccer game on TV but his mind was far from what was happening on the ground. Meanwhile Lucky was sleeping next to him on the couch. Jude was on the road for a week now and he missed him so much. They called each other several times a day but after a long time it was actually the first time they were not together. Zero got up and went to take a shower. It was getting late, time for bed. He let the water jet strain his shoulders and begun relaxing a little. He held eyes tightly closed when he felt a firm hand as it took hold around his waist and body that clinged to him.  
"Hey, were you not suppose to return tomorrow?!" Zero asked him surprised.  
"Hey," Jude whispered in his ear "I could not manage without you, sunny boy."  
Zero turned and embraced the man he loved so much and who he had also missed. She kissed him hard, long and both of them almost ran out of breath.  
„It seems that you missed me too“ Jude said when he caught the air and laughed happily.  
Zero did not say anything he just took Jude's hand and they both sprinted to the bedroom, excited and wet because they didn't bother to fetch a towel. They lay down on the bed and kissed slowly, gently touching as for the first time. The air was filled with a quiet longing. Zero turned completely over and his tongue passed over Jude's wet body until he took his hard cock into his mouth and started the process. Jude did the same with Zero's cock until they both did come with strong jerks. Zero replaced wet sheets and they now lay opposite each other and were talking about what was going on these days. Zero then stand up to bring them something for a drink. When he returned Jude already fell asleep.  He pressed himself against him, pulled the blanket up and went to sleep too.

It was Sunday, the day where they didn't have to go anywhere. Jude woke up first. He leaned on a hand and looked at Zero who was still sleeping. One hand was placed over eyes and the other on his perfect belly. This was a scene that Jude could watch forever he thought. Suddenly the phone rang and broke the silence. Jude answered it and left the room.  
"Hello," said a female voice on the other side, "I am Maria." Jude said helo to a woman and introduced himself too but then he realized that he answered Zero's phone by a mistake. He apologized to the woman and said that Zero was still asleep. She then asked him to call her when he could.  
Jude went to the kitchen to make a coffee and breakfast. After a while Zero got up and extended his hand to the other side of the bed. When he realized that Jude was already awake he go up and found Jude in the kitchen drinking coffee.  
"How did you sleep?" Zero asked and kissed him on the neck.  
"Excellent. As soon as I got back to you, " Jude responded and gave him cup of coffee.  
"I signed up on your phone while you were asleep. Maria called you" Jude said to him, „she asked for you to call her back“, and he gave Zero a phone.  
Zero looked at him quizzically but took the phone and called back.  
On the other side, there was a woman and Zero realized that it was his old friend from Ohio. They talked for a while. Zero was c. For a short time he shut up, strange expression on his face. Jude looked at him and waited. Then Zero told him:  
"Maria was only the only friend I had once when I first started playing basketball. We were both young. I started training more and she started dating this boy who was possessive and somehow we eventually lost contact. She called today after so many years to ask me something. Actually to the both of us: she is sick and she has 15 year's old son. She says I'm the only one left she can trust. So she asked me whether I would take him."  
Jude looked at him incredulously. What would the two of them do with a teenager? Maybe once upon a time in the beginning of their relationship they would be thinking about children but small children!  
His brain was working but when he looked at Zero and saw him being all anxious he said:  
"Could we visit them first and see what is going on?"  
Zero nodded and smiled. Jude always knew what to say or do. That is why he loved him so much. He has always been able to rely on him. Zero hugged him and leaned his head on his shoulder. Jude was his home.

The second they went to Ohio where Jude brought Zero in his life. They came in front of a little house at the address that Maria gave them. They knocked on the door. A skinny black boy came to open them. They introduced themselves and he led them to the room where  his mother lay ill. Maria smiled tiredly at her old friend and Zero embraced her. Jude left them to talk and tried to talk with the boy. The boy was quiet and withdrawn. Just as Jude used to be once. Barely out words from him. Zero asked for him suddenly and said that Maria wanted to talk to both of them. She explained to them that she really had no one to whom she could left Jacob and then she gave them a little mor etime to decide. The two men looked at each other and said that they would at least try. Everyone knew that would not be easy but that's what friends were for.  
They stayed  in a hotel few days, arranging paperwork. In the meantime Maria's condition deteriorated. She was transferred to the hospital where she died after few days.  
They returned to the small house to pick Jacob up. The boy was even more quiet and saddre than before if that was possible. His mother explained to him that he would be living with them and even though both of them were trying to somehow communicate with him he tried to talk with them but mostly he was quiet.

They went back to LA and all three of them knew that their lives had changed forever. When they came into the apartment Lucky welcomed them (which kept the neighbors up) and Jacob did laugh shyly for the first time that day.  
They settled him in his room and it seemed thanks to Lucky the luck started to turn around for the boy. Jude had looked at Zero and for the first time he thought, perhaps everything would be fine eventually.

all thanks to nagron12 :)


End file.
